All we Ever Find
by Penelope-J
Summary: Hermiones life changes...and not for the better...Will her friends be able to save her before its to late? Takes place during their 6th year at Hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!! The talented J.K. Rowling does!  
  
~*Chapter 1*~  
  
There were two weeks left of summer before Hermione Granger would return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to completer her 6th year. Hermione had changed a lot over the summer. Her bushy brown hair was now long and straight, and she had a body to kill for. She had all the right curves in all the right places and attracted the guys fairly easily. She had the two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, a girl could ever ask for.  
  
"Are you sure now is the time to her?" asked a very worried Mrs. Granger. "We have to...Dumbledore's orders." replied her husband.  
  
"Hermione dear, could you come down for a moment?"  
  
"Coming!" Hermione yelled from upstairs.  
  
"Yes Mom, Dad, You needed to see me?" She asked wondering while noticing the worried expressions on her parents faces.  
  
"Your father and I have something we need to tell you, its rather important" said her mother.  
  
"Ok...shoot" Hermione said.  
  
"It's very hard for me to tell you this, but you were placed with us for your own safety, and your birth parents feel that the time is right for you to return to them."  
  
"What? Why? When?" Hermione asked still trying to grasp the situation.  
  
"Dumbledore thinks it's for the best to...we received his owl this morning telling us to tell you about the whole situation and that you are to Floo to the "Wilkstrom Mansion" tomorrow afternoon. We will always love you and you will always be considered our daughter." Hermione's mother said fighting back the tears that tried to escape her eyes.  
  
"I understand. It's just a bit of a shock...I guess I'll go start packing"  
  
Hermione packed everything she thought she would need. She took all her clothes and her books of course. Placing a picture of her, Ron, and Harry taken last year on top. She looked around her room, checking that she hadn't left anything.  
  
'I wonder what the Wilkstroms, I mean my parents, are like. According to my reading, the Wilkstroms are one of the most powerful wizard families.' Hermione thought to herself while putting on her pajamas. She had a dreamless sleep that night and awoke the next morning to the sun shining through her window.  
  
'My last day as Hermione Granger' Hermione thought while heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter! The talented J.K. Rowling does!  
  
~* Chapter 2 *~  
  
Hermione dressed in a jean mini skirt and a nice red halter. She did her hair and makeup, finishing with all her accessories to completer her look. She wanted to look nice for her new family. Hermione went down stairs to say good-bye to the family she had known for the last 16 years.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm really going to miss ya'll. I promise to keep in touch. Never forget me, I know I will never forget ya'll. I love ya'll with all my heart and thank you for giving me a loving home." Hermione said while the tears started pouring down her eyes.  
  
"We love you to Hermione, now get going, you don't want to be late on your first day with your birth family." Her parents told her while fighting back the tears. They were losing the girl they considered their daughter. They had never had other children.  
  
Hermione then walked over to the fire place. She placed all her belongings in the fireplace and grabbed some Floo powder out of the pot on the mantel.  
  
"Wilkstrom Mansion" She said very clearly.  
  
Hermione walked out of the fire place and dusted off the soot. She took a look around at the marvelous room she was in. 'So this is what its like to be rich and have power' She thought.  
  
A house elf then appeared. "My name is Binky, My lady. Lady Wilkstrom told Binky to show you to your room and then take you to the 3rd floor Library."  
  
"Ok Binky, Take me to the place that is now my home." Hermione said while she followed Binky up the grand staircase. Hermione's new room was on the 2nd floor of the 3 story house. Her room was about 3 times the size of her old room. There was a large 4 poster bed, a dresser, a large walk in closet, a dresser, night tables, a desk and just about anything else you could ask for! Her room had a dark blue and silver color theme to it. There were double doors on one wall that led to her bathroom.  
  
"Oh gosh!" exclaimed Hermione. "This is gorgeous!"  
  
"My lady, you should not keep Lady Wilkstrom waiting. She is very anxious to meet you." said Binky.  
  
"Ok Binky, lets not keep her waiting! Do you know if Sir Wilkstrom is here?" Hermione asked Binky.  
  
"Binky does not know miss."  
  
Hermione then followed Binky up to the 3rd floor Library. The library was huge! Hermione thought she was in heaven!  
  
"Binky has brought you Lady Hermione, Miss"  
  
"Thank you Binky, that is all I need for now" said a Lady Hermione assumed was her mother, Lady Wilkstrom.  
  
"Hermione dear, its nice to finally meet you!" Lady Wilkstrom said.  
  
"Please to meet you too, Lady Wilkstrom" Hermione said nervously. She looked a lot like her mother, they had the same amber eyes and the same hair. 'I wonder if her hair used to be bushy like mine' thought Hermione.  
  
"You will have to learn to start calling me mother dear. Well lets not waste time. There is lots to catch you up on and I am glad to finally have you home my daughter!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! The talented J.K. Rowling does!  
  
~* Chapter 3 *~  
  
"I'm finally glad to meet you to. I had no idea that I placed in a home. It was all a surprise. When will I meet my father?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He works at the ministry. He will be home tonight. There are many things you need to know and I'm sure you have many questions. I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability." Mrs. Wilkstrom said.  
  
"Why did I have to placed with another family?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well...It was ordered that your father place you with another family until the time was right for you to join us again. I do not know why but I do not dare to argue with your father. I might as well come out and tell you. Your father is a Death Eater. Our family serves Lord Voldemort as you will learn to do. You are to produce him an heir when the time is right. He shall pick the guy you are to do this with, although I'm sure it will be Draco Malfroy." Mrs. Wilkstrom explained.  
  
"My father, a death eater." Hermione was shocked. 'My best friend is Harry Potter! I can't serve Lord Voldemort!' she thought.  
  
"Yes dear, well you will also serve Lord Voldemort. When you return to school, you will be resorted. It's only best for you to be a Slytherin. Everyone will know that you are our child and the heir to the Wilkstrom fortune! You will no longer be friends with that Harry Potter and the Weasly kid. You come from a very fine family. Over the next week before you go to school....you will be trained and tutored so that your manners and loyalties are straightened. We have already informed Dumbledore about you being resorted and he has agreed under the circumstances." Mrs. Wilkstrom said.  
  
"Yes mother. I will learn the ways of the dark side. I shall be a follower of Voldemort and a member of Slytherin." Hermione said thinking it best to please her new parents. She was sure that she wouldn't have a choice in the matter anyway.  
  
"I'm glad to here that hun, you won't regret it. Our Lord is gaining power and we will defeat the light side when the time is right. Now go, Dinner will be at 6:30. Binky will be there to get you and show you the way to the dining room. I expect you to be properly dressed. You are excused now." Mrs. Wilkstrom said.  
  
"Yes, I will be on time."  
  
Hermione then made her way back downstairs to the 2nd floor to her bedroom. She went and looked through all the clothes she had in her new closet. Her mother had apparently done some shopping. She picked out a pair of midnight blue dress robes and made her way to the bathroom. She started the water and had bubbles in the tub. She needed a long relaxing bath to let all the new information sink in. She was no longer Hermione Granger, she was now Hermione Wilkstrom, heir to the Wilkstrom fortune. She was to make a suitable heir for Lord Voldemort. The father of her child was to be none other than Draco Malfroy. The guy who had been utterly rude to her for the past 5 years. She would be a Slytherin, no longer a Gryffindor. She was upset that she would no longer have a friendship with her two best friends. How was she going to be able to tell them? She wondered how everyone was going to react to this.  
  
She relaxed in the tub a little while longer. She put on her new silk robe and walked into her bedroom. She had 45 minutes until dinner was to be served. She dried her hair and put it up into a bun with a few loose strands here and there. She did her make-up and put on her midnight blue dress robes. Soon Binky was at the door.  
  
"Binky has come to get you for dinner my lady"  
  
"I'm coming Binky." Hermione said. She followed Binky into the dining room. There was a long dining table with three places set up on one end. She sat in the seat Binky led her too. Her mother was already there and they were just waiting for her new father. He arrived 5 minutes later.  
  
"Hermione dear, Its nice to finally meet you!" He said  
  
"It's nice to meet you too father. Have a good day at work?" She asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yes hun, I did. Now I just want to inform you that there will be a ball at the Malfroy Manor two nights from now. You are to go so that everyone can meet you. The Dark Lord will be there and he expects to see you. Have you decided where your loyalties are going to be?" He asked.  
  
"I shall serve Lord Voldemort." 


End file.
